jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Roadster
Not to be confused with the Tesla Model 3 or Tesla Cybertruck. Overview The Tesla Roadster is an electric hypercar vehicle in Jailbreak. It was released on December 6th, 2019, as part of the 2019 Winter Update. The Roadster is a two-seater car that is located at the Badimo charging station near the Bank, beside the Model 3. It costs $600,000 in-game cash, which places it in the middle of the hypercar price range. When driving, the Roadster uses the electric motor noise, which is a quiet, high-pitched whine. It also features semi-reflective body and window colors, traits never before seen on a car before the febuary 2020 update. Due to its unique attributes and high performance, many players that did not buy the Torpedo before it became unobtainable commonly use the Roadster as their hypercar of choice. Performance All information is from tests using fully-upgraded vehicles. The Roadster is considered to be one of the best high-performance vehicles in Jailbreak. Its extreme speed stats allow it to drive from location to location in record times, leading many to believe that this is the fastest vehicle in the game. However, it is not perfect in every way, and still receives competition from the Torpedo, Bugatti, Volt Bike, and Jet. Speed Overall, the Roadster is one of the fastest cars in Jailbreak. Its high top speed easily beats the majority of other vehicles, including the Volt Bike and the Jet. It is only outperformed by the slightly faster Lamborghini, Bugatti and Torpedo. As for the acceleration, it is unparalleled. The immediate launch is better than anything else in the game, and the acceleration to top speed takes only five seconds. Due to the rapid accelerating ability and high top-end speed, the Roadster is able to travel from location to location in very short amounts of time. This makes it one of the fastest modes of transportation in the game. The only disadvantage in this category is reverse speed, which is slower than that of a Camaro. Ability The driving abilities of the Roadster are quite good overall. At any speed, the handling ability is excellent, allowing the car to make turns with ease. The braking, like almost all Jailbreak vehicles, is unrealistically powerful; no matter how fast the car is going, the brakes will stop it instantly. But when it comes to off-roading ability, the Roadster is at a disadvantage. Even with high suspension settings, driving over bumps will unsettle the car, causing it to lose control and flip over, or, in the worst-case scenario, spin and fling out of the map. When compared with other vehicles, the driving abilities of the Roadster are good, but not the best. Gallery Roadster_Front.png|''The front of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Lights.png|''The Roadster with its headlights on.'' Roadster_Rear.png|''The rear of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Left.png|''The left side of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Right.png|''The right side of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Top.png|''The top of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Sirens.png|''The Roadster with sirens.'' Roadster_Spoiler.png|''The Roadster with a spoiler.'' roadster2.jpeg|''One of the teaser images for the Roadster.'' Roadster1.jpg|''Another teaser image for the Roadster.'' 310689F3-41FB-4FD0-B93B-CDC93CA0C1D3.jpeg|New graphics update teaser photo of the roadster Audio gallery All sounds are from the stock (non-upgraded) vehicle unless stated otherwise. Trivia * This vehicle is based on the 2020 Tesla Roadster 2.0. * The Roadster is one of three Tesla-brand vehicles in the game, with the others being the Model3 and the Cybertruck. *Similarly to the Model 3, this car uses the electric motor sound when driving, and tends to fling out of the map after crashing into an object. * The body and window colors of the car are somewhat reflective. The only other vehicles with this trait are the Volt Bike (body only), the Ambulance (windows only), and the Cybertruck (windows only). * The roof of the Roadster was non-collidable, meaning that it cannot be walked on, and players can fall through it. This implies the possibility that the Roadster was originally going to have a toggleable convertible roof, like the Jeep. This was actually a glitch and was patched in the February 2020 update. * This is no longer the third fastest vehicle in the game so the Lamborghini holds the third spot. * This was one of the most requested vehicles in the Jailbreak community. It was also one of the oldest, with suggestions dating back to the early days of the game, in 2017. Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Supercars Category:Tesla Category:Electric Car Category:Two Seat Vehicles